


Human Things

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Sexual Content, based on an ep, human things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: When Adam and Michael are released from the cage they head to Earth and Adam takes a little time do some human things, Michael wants to help.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Human Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I have finally started watching season 15 of SPN (I'm 13 eps in). I particularly enjoyed the relationship between Adam and Michael, and so I had to write a little something just for them. I've written them as a side pairing before, but never as the star. So here it goes...its roughly based off ep8 s15. Hope you enjoy it. Much love xox

In the cage they only had each other, and it was easy to become dependent on the archangel living inside of him. It was easy to grow accustomed to a constant companion, it was easy to say they would be together forever, it was easy to fall in love.

Since being above ground, Adam had secretly wondered if Michael would leave him now, now that they weren't the only company each other had in a cage they couldn't escape. To Adam's surprise, it seemed as though Michael had no intension of going anywhere without his human. Telling Adam that he would be his guide in their new life on Earth, it made Adam feel a little less insecure.

Of course, Lilith had interrupted his first meal in around a decade, and then the Winchesters (and Castiel) had kidnapped them. After learning the truth about God, Michael had been devastated and Adam knew all too well what it was like to have a father that was never there and kept life changing secrets from him.

Adam had considered that he would have to get a job as he had no money, but while Dean was apologizing for leaving him trapped in the cage for a decade, he had also given Adam one of their credit cards 'to help him get on his feet.' He was kind of grateful, he wasn't sure Michael would have liked to be pushed down for hours at a time while he flipped burgers or slung drinks.

The hotel room, which he paid for with the credit card, was nice, nothing too fancy but better than those pay by the hour joints. Michael let Adam take the reins for the evening, letting him enjoy human things, like a bubble bath, a steak for dinner, some crap telly, and laying on the bed in his underwear.

As the night wore on, Adam sensed Michael was still lying low, he didn't need to sleep or eat, even though he still wanted to do the eating thing occasionally. He had everything he needed really, Michael really did seem to care for him, they had spent so long talking and getting to know each other, there wasn't anyone who knew him better.

There was still one thing, one human thing that he wanted to do this evening. He checked again that Michael wasn't 'watching' him and then slowly slid his hand down his chest and into his briefs.

He stretched out on the queen bed as the hand in his underwear caressed his balls gently, taking his time. His hand travelled along his perineum to draw circles over his hole, which only made him desperate to be filled, but he didn't have any lube. Between playing with his balls and teasing his hole, Adam was getting hard fast and his breathing had already increased.

Finally, Adam decided it was time to attend to his growing erection. He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and tugged the garment down to mid-thigh. With his length exposed, Adam gripped the shaft loosely and ran his fingers up and down the soft skin. He didn't know when he would have the chance to do this again, so he wanted to take his time and make the most of it, but on the other hand he hadn't come in over a decade and now he'd started he realized how much he needed this.

After spreading the small amount of pre-come, that had beaded at the tip, over his length, Adam gripped himself more firmly and quickly found a rhythm that included teasing the head. A fantasy started in his mind as his eyes fluttered closed, Michael's hand working him, his mouth all over his body, licking, kissing, biting…claiming what was his.

" _Michael_ ," the word slipped out before he could catch himself. Adam froze, he felt like a teenager again, listening out for his mother in the hallway in case she came into his room unannounced and caught him.

The silence stretched out for so long that he thought that Michael hadn't heard him, but then a "Yes?" sounded in his mind and Adam wanted to facepalm himself.

"Nothing, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Adam tried, but Michael was aware now.

"Adam…what are you doing?" Michael's voice sounded amused in his mind, like he knew exactly what his human was doing but wanted him to say it regardless.

"Oh, um…just…human things," Adam bit his lip, he felt like an idiot, he should've known he couldn't get away with masturbating while an angel shared his body.

"You humans are so obsessed with sex," Michael commented knowing full well what Adam was doing; it was fairly obvious since he was basically naked with an erection.

Adam felt a small amount of shame from the archangel's comment, especially as it had been him that Adam was fantasizing about. He made to pull his underwear back up but was stopped by an invisible force.

"I didn't say you had to stop, if this is something you require then so be it," Michael quickly amended, he had sensed Adam's shame at his words; that had not been his intention.

"It's fine, it's kind of weird knowing you're watching," Adam admitted, but it was more embarrassment at being caught than anything.

After scanning Adam's memories, Michael encouraged him, "I'm sure you will feel better if you finish, here, I will help," Michael took control of Adam's right arm and gently began to stroke the partially deflated length.

Adam's eyes went wide, and he made to protest but then Michael twisted his wrist just right and only a moan came out instead. Soon, Adam was trying to thrust up into his own hand, but Michael wasn't allowing it, instead keeping a steady pace, and teasing him.

Panting, Adam was slowly losing his mind to pleasure and Michael was seeing everything that was happening in his human's thoughts. The raw need and pleasure, the fantasies, how much he loved that Michael was 'touching' him, and how much he loved Michael.

Michael took control of Adam's other arm and brought a finger up to his mouth, the human knew what to do; sucking on it until it was removed and taken out of sight. It was only a few moments later that he felt his own wet finger tracing the tight ring of his entrance.

"Please, Michael," Adam was almost embarrassed by how desperate he sounded. Michael did not disappoint, he pushed the finger in all the way, easing the burn as it went in so Adam only felt pleasure, causing him to arch on the bed with a loud groan.

Michael allowed Adam to thrust up into his hand and down onto his finger now, it produced a long string of moans, cries and unintelligible words as he raced toward his building climax. The archangel could feel it building in his vessel's body, such a strange but pleasant feeling.

The groans grew louder until, "Ah, ah, _M…Mic-Michael!_ " Adam felt his warm come hit his stomach and he slumped on the blankets.

Michael sat both of Adam's arms next to him and released control, "Do you feel better now?"

Adam was in post orgasmic bliss, "Mhmmm," was all he could manage.

"Good. I admit, I found the experience to be rather pleasant. I do not mind if you wish to do that again in the future," Michael admitted.

The fog cleared a little in his mind and Adam as came back to his senses, he realized that his live in archangel had just gotten him off (which had been so fucking good) and seemed to be okay with doing it again, "Really? It wasn't weird for you?"

"I read your thoughts, you wanted it, you wanted me, I want you to be happy."

"You read my thoughts?" Adam felt panic rise in his chest, if he saw Adam's fantasies he probably saw other things too.

"Yes, I had to, I wanted to make sure I did it how you like," Michael confirmed.

Adam groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, "Did you pick up anything else?" he asked anxiously.

Michael chuckled softly, "Why are you so worried? I know you love me."

Adam threw an arm over his face, wishing to be swallowed by the bed. His secret was out.

"I love you too Adam," Michael assured his vessel and felt the human's relief, "did you not know already?"

"I-I hoped, but I guess I was just always worried deep down that it was only because we had no choice but to be together. I was worried you were going to leave me once we got topside," Adam admitted aloud for the first time.

"How could I? You are perfect for me, we will be together for the rest of eternity," Michael told Adam.

Adam sighed happily, he felt all of his worries disappear and a smile spread across his face. They were a team, they would be together forever. He couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
